The present invention relates to a silyl group-containing compound, and more specifically, relates to an antimicrobial agent comprising a silyl group-containing amphoteric surfactant.
Amphoteric surfactants offer the advantage of broad antimicrobial spectra, and are thus widely used, for example, for disinfecting and washing hands, instruments, and sickrooms, in the medical sphere; for disinfecting and washing facilities, bottles, cans, and vats, in the food processing and fermentation industries; and for disinfecting and washing equipment and sheds in the dairy industry.
However, although antimicrobial agents which consist of amphoteric surfactants do have an excellent antimicrobial effect in washing and disinfecting procedures, they nevertheless suffer from a durable adhesion. Thus, when the antimicrobial agent is continuously exposed to water, it is removed from the substrate material, with the result that the antimicrobial activity falls off substantially within a short period of time.